


Pull Ups

by DeanAfterDark



Series: Raising Sammy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Bedtime Stories, Big Brother Dean, Caring Dean, Cute Sam, Gen, Sassy Sam Winchester, bed time, pull ups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 04:44:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2679608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAfterDark/pseuds/DeanAfterDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Part 1 of 2 stories in the Raising Sammy series to be published tonight</p></blockquote>





	Pull Ups

"Dean Please!!" Sam begged   
"Sammy don't argue!!" Dean said in a sharp tone   
"But Dean!! I don't wanna!!" Sam says whining   
"Sammy you have to!! We've been over this!!" Dean says   
"But Dean!!" Sam whines   
"No buts!! Now come on!!" Dean says and takes Sam's hand leading him to his bedroom   
You see Sam had been potty trained fairly easy but he still wet the bed at night Sam had been in diapers at nigh but he got to big so Dean had him in Pull Ups at night and now those were starting to get small Sam hated wearing Pull Ups at night but Dean knew Sam would much rather wake up in a wet Pull Up than a wet bed  
Dean sat Sam down on his bed and went over to his dresser pulling out his Car's PJ's and a red Lighting Mc Queen Pull Up and walked over to Sam  
"Ok Sammy!! Let me put your Pull Up on and then your PJ's on and then i'll read you a story ok" Dean says   
"No!!" Sam says   
"Excuse me??" Dean says  
"I'll do it!! Imma big boy" Sam says and takes the Pull Ups out of Dean's hands takes off his towel and slips on the Pull Up  
"There!!" Sam says smiling proud he did it himself  
Dean smiled he loved to see Sam so happy  
"Here" Dean said and handed Sam his PJ's   
Sam smiled in delight as he took the PJ's from Dean and then put his PJ pants on and then the PJ pants and then got into bed  
Dean gets into bed next to Sam hands him his giant stuffed moose and the two snuggle Dean reads Sam If You Give A Moose A Muffin (Sam's favorite book) several times until Sam falls asleep   
"Night Sammy" Dean says and kisses Sam on the forehead and then turns off the main light on the night light and shuts Sam's door and walks out of the room   
Sam cuddled up in bed clutching his large stuffed moose and having sweet happy dreams and when he woke up in the morning he had a VERY wet Pull Up   
THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 2 stories in the Raising Sammy series to be published tonight


End file.
